De tiendas con Kise
by atenea2410
Summary: Kagami solo quería la respuesta a una simple pregunta: ¿cómo coño había acabado allí?


-…Kise.

-¿Sí? –ronroneó felizmente, las manitas entrelazadas a la espalda, mientras examinaba con ojo crítico un maniquí de figura femenina al que le faltaban las extremidades.

-…

-¿Kagamicchi?

-¡¿PUEDES EXPLICARME QUE COÑO HACEMOS AQUÍ?!

-¿Are? –pestañeó confundido y bajo la vista a la pieza de lencería fina que sostenía en sus manos. –comprar. ¿No es eso obvio?

-Hasta ahí llego… ¡LO QUE NO ENTIENDO ES PORQUE TIENES ESA COSA EN LAS MANOS!

-¡Shh! ¡Kagamicchi más bajo! –susurró, señalando con el pulgar a la dependienta que los miraba tras el mostrador, con las gafas caídas sobre la nariz y el ceño fruncido. Midorimacchi versión solterona amargada, modelo 4.0…o mejor dicho, 40, la edad que tendría la mujer por mucho que intentara disimular las arrugas del cuello, que Kise entendía de eso. -¿Cómo quieres que las compres sin mirarlas antes?

Kagami lo miró como si hubiera dicho que Aomine era en realidad Santa Claus de incognito, quien luchaba por cumplir su verdadero sueño de ser un jugador de la NBA, tras un añito sabático en el Caribe y media tonelada de bronceador.

Los rodeó un silencio incómodo. El modelo estaba cada vez más confundido cuando, por casualidad, miró la prenda que aún sostenía en la mano y después al jugador de baloncesto. La comprensión le golpeó en la cara en una mueca de genuina compasión.

-Kagamicchi… ¿no sabes lo que es esto, verdad?

-¿Qué?

-Tranquilo, es normal, si nunca has visto una…

-¡Claro que lo sé, idiota!

-¡Entonces cual es el problema! –Alzó los brazos, exasperado.

El americano lo agarró del brazo con movimiento brusco y lo arrastró hacia el exterior de la tienda. El sensor antirrobo sonó cuando el código de la etiqueta traspasó los límites del establecimiento.

-¡ESTE ES EL PROBLEMA! –con el índice, señaló el cartel de la tienda.

-….¿y?

-¿y? ¡¿Y?

-Es una tienda de ropa interior, ¿no?

-¡FEMENINA!

-Obviamente. –kagami lo miró con los ojos desencajados, fuera de órbita. Se paso la lengua por los labios, resecos. Contempló a Kise de arriba abajo descaradamente.

-Tú… -su voz sonaba más ronca de lo usual. –no sabía que fueras de esos… -negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-¿Eh? ¿yo soy…?

Posó una mano sobre el hombro del rubio, dando pequeñas palmaditas reconfortantes.

-Kise, me parece fantástico que seas capaz de reconocerlo tan abiertamente… me siento orgulloso de ti.

-¿Gracias?

-Quiero que sepas que nada cambiara entre nosotros…lo único importante es que también te gusta el baloncesto.

-Kagamicchi, me estás asustando…

-Ejem -Ms. Midorima los miraba con un desagrado mal disimulado.-Señor, creo que tendrá que pagar eso.

-Lo siento mucho señora, no era…

-Señorita.

-Oh, claro, señorita…verá, no era mi intención sacarlo de la tienda. En seguida lo devuelvo. –se apresuró a entrar antes de que la buena mujer pudiera protestar.

La dependienta se situó frente a la puerta, franqueando el paso al peli-rojo. Tras subirse las gafas con el dedo corazón (¡corazón! ¡joder, si tuviera el pelo verde apostaría a que era la madre de Midorima!) lo observó fijamente, en silencio.

-Etooo…igual debería ir con él… ehh…le…¿le importaría apartarse?

La mujer entornó los ojos.

-¿Por favor?

Tras unos segundos, se apartó de la puerta lo suficiente para que pudiera pasar de lado, siempre supervisado por esas dos rendijas de color café. No tardó en divisar el bulto amarilló chillón en el ala izquierda de la tienda.

-Kise, date prisa y larguémonos. La dependienta nos mira raro.

-Pero aún no he decidido…

-¡Esta! –Kagami cogió la primera cosa que tuvo a mano y la estampó contra el pecho del rubio, empezando a empujarlo hacia el mostrador.

-Pero estas bragas son de vieja…

-A mí me gustan.

-Y luego te preguntas por qué no ligas. –se liberó con una vueltecita, acercándose a la sección de lencería "atrevida" dando saltitos.

-No lo hago. –respondió ofendido.- y no hables como si fueras un experto en el tema.

-Te recuerdo que las tías se pelean por darme su número de teléfono.

-Ya, pues me gustarían ver cómo reaccionan al enterarse de lo que haces aquí. –Kagami deseó, al ver como el rostro del chico se ensombrecía, que esas palabras jamás hubieran abandonado su boca.

-No es como si yo hubiera pedido que esto pasará… -musitó con un hilo de voz.

Kagami sintió como una fuerza invisible le retorcía el estómago, haciendo que se sintiera como una basura. La vocecita rota del chico no ayudaba a apaciguar su conciencia.

-¿Qué quieres que haga entonces? ¿fingir que no se nada?

-¡No! No, hagas eso… -lo tomó por los hombros, obligando a que lo mirara. – no estás haciendo nada malo. Mira, lo siento ¿vale? No quería decirte eso. No debería haberlo hecho. ¿me perdonas?

El más pequeño asintió lentamente, con una pequeña sonrisa curvando sus finos labios y las mejillas sonrojadas. La lámpara fluorescente colgada justo encima de su cabeza lo bañaba con una luz blanquecina, como un manto blanco y brillante que emanara de su pálida piel, acentuando el color ámbar de sus ojos y el negro de sus largas pestañas, que vibraban y revoloteaban suavemente con cada pestañeo, cada soplo de aire.

"Sí los ángeles existen" pensó Kagami "serían el reflejo de este tipo"

-Entonces, ¿me ayudarás a elegir? –preguntó el modelo, rompiendo el encanto que parecía haberse adueñado del momento. El americano parpadeó. Dos veces.

-Sí, claro…-soltó al rubio, notando por primera vez que lo había estado reteniendo por los hombros todo el tiempo. –total, ya estoy aquí, a si que…

-¡Gracias Kagamicchi! –le dio un asfixiante abrazó alrededor del cuello, que devolvió torpemente. La definición de "Espacio Personal" no parecía figurar en el diccionario del as de Kaijo.

-¿Qué…qué modelo buscas? –preguntó una vez que se hubieron separado.

-Pues… la verdad es que no lo sé…¿Qué te parece esta? Son lindas. –tomó unas braguitas de seda rosa, semi-trasparentes, con moñitos fucsias a los lados y un rosetón en el centro.

-Kise, siento decirte esto, pero tú no tienes tanta cadera. –quitándole la prenda de las manos, la superpuso sobre la figura del modelo, para recalcar su punto.

-Mientras la tenga mi hermana…

-¿Tú hermana? ¿tienes hermanas?

-Sí. Dos, mayores.

Kagami arrugó en entrecejo. Kise le dio un par de golpecitos en la frente con el índice, provocando que parpadeara sorprendido.

-Si sigues arrugando así el ceño te saldrán arrugas…

-Kise…¿Qué tiene que ver tu hermana en todo esto?

.Pues mucho. ¿A quién te crees que le estamos comprando las bragas?

El jugador de baloncesto dejó caer las bragas al suelo.

-¿Qué?

-¿No te lo he dicho? –Kise se llevó un dedo a los labios, ladeando la cabeza. –como Dai-chan destrozó sus preferidas…

-¿Dai-chan…? ¡¿Ahomine se ha cargado las bragas de tu hermana?! –Kagami flipaba por momentos.

-¿Aominecchi? No, no… -hizo un ademán con la mano, distraídamente.-Dai-chan, mi gatito. Lo encontré la semana pasada en la calle y decidí llamarlo como Aominecchi porque se parecen mucho. Tienen la misma mirada de "yo soy el centro del mundo".

-P-pero…yo creí…

-Esta mañana lo encontré jugando en el cesto de la ropa sucia…con las bragas favoritas de mi hermana hecha girones a su lado. Por eso he decidido comprarles unas nuevas antes de que se entere y disculparme. –concluyó, encogiéndose de hombros. –pero no se que modelo comprarle…ya sabes, no suelo preguntar como prefieran la lencería los miembros de mi familia…¿sabes qué? –preguntó animadamente, dándose un golpecito en la palma de la mano con el puño. –vamos a comprar la que tenga más cifras en la etiqueta…a las mujeres se las conquista con la cartera. –con un guiño travieso, pasó trotando al lado del peli-rojo para preguntarle a la midodienta (palabra que acaba de inventarse, híbrido de dependienta y midorimacchi -el cchi no lo ha añadido porque la mujer le resulta un tanto seca y arisca- y que dará a conocer lo antes posible a Takaocchi) para preguntarle por las bragas más caras que tuviera en el mercado, de contrabando si era necesario.

Kagami se quedo unos segundos en el sitio, asimilando la información.

-¿entonces…no eres transexual?

Pero Kise estaba demasiado ocupado gesticulando con la dependienta para poder oírle y, mucho menos, contestarle.


End file.
